America
America is the second single from Deuce's album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a fucking AK, it's going up in flames In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? You can't tell me what to say 'cause I've got one religion And I've got one decision, it's a big "fuck you" I keep spitting in your face, every month and every day Every time you hear my name, my middle finger's up too You think I owe you, but I ain't got no room for these hoes 'Cause they're no good, I ain't living by your rules You're getting old, dude, full of liquor, you're bloated And you wanna be noticed but you're dying so slowly So when they point the finger, you flip one back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" So when they point their finger, we'll flip ours back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a fucking AK, it's going up in flames In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? Eenie, meenie, minie, moe, each one of you's gonna know That your time is coming soon 'cause there ain't enough room In this world for us too, yeah, I hate to break the news But I'mma break it in this music and let the world know who Who you've been using, who you're abusing It's this youth that you're fooling, but you know that you're useless Always acting so ruthless, deep inside you're just ruined 'Cause I keep on moving, here to show you the truth, bitch So when they point the finger, you flip one back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" So when they point their finger, we'll flip ours back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a fucking AK, it's going up in flames In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? Why can't you die? (Why can't you die?) Motherfucker, just die! (Motherfucker, just die!) No more goodbyes! (No more goodbyes!) Just fucking die! (Just fucking die!) They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name In a world that's insane, why's America to blame When you're praying for a change to a god with no face? So when they point the finger, you flip one back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate Like a fucking AK, it's going up in flames So when they point their finger, we'll flip ours back and say "Fuck that, fuck that!" Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Paul Pavao - additional bass, additional guitars, mixing *Eugene Shakhov - programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)